Talk:Dragon Games: The Evil Queen Escapes!/@comment-27634509-20160118165203/@comment-53539-20160122172206
Apple is a traditionalist, whose been raised to be who she is. The fault though is that she is a closed book, she is concerned with her friends foremost and believes the best way is to follow the story. I suppose in Apple's eyes, if there is no bad guy, there is no story. If there is no story, there is no hope. Their roles are heroes to inspire and encourage, while whose like Raven are meant to be examples for guidance away from doing wrong. She is narrow minded yes, but, everyone loves her for she is certain to be a loving queen before she even has to eat that apple. Is she wrong.... To us, yes, but in her world she has just as a legit case as Raven does to go against her destiny. Apart from the book signing issue, Apple's never showed too much selfishness at her own destiny and was afraid for everyone. She also made it clear she didn't want Raven to sign the book by force. When Raven did sign it, Apple pulled Raven out from being like her mother by reminding Raven who she was. In other words, she doesn't want to loose the Raven she knows for the sake of Raven fulfilling her own story. Is Apple too perfect. No. She is more like a mother who has a child who doesn't comply like a normal child would, doesn't know what to do and has always been given advice on how to handle things even when it didn't work. Raven being the child in the metaphor here. By the looks of it, Apple hid away all her concerns. There is a lot of great character development in EH. When people discuss Apple's character, they tend to focus on the same things without looking at her character in detail, favouring Raven's side of the story. In Raven's side of the story, she has nothing to loose and everything to gain, while Apple has everything to loose and nothing to gain with defying tradition. In Apple's eyes, Raven is selfish for wanting happiness at the expense of others, and the happiness could result in their world paying the price. Apple's very afraid of the consequences of Raven's actions. Also while I love Raven's character, Raven is indeed selfish herself. She wants what she isn't suppose to have. Raven's rebellion gambles the happiness of everyone with nobody being certain if that happiness will ever come to anyone involved, while Apple's loyalty to her beliefs lead to some getting it and others being denied it. Raven also can't be bothered with certain things that Apple will see through. Like when they switched classes Raven dropped out after 1 session while Apple wanted to see things through. Apple couldn't hurt a rabbit though wanted to pass the class so cheated. One thing is for sure, Raven's Rebellion has indeed changed Apple herself, as she never had to see anything from another perspective.